yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Midousuji Akira/@comment-2.160.189.168-20170101132929/@comment-193.109.196.151-20170223200340
Aaaaaand I'm back! Thank you for your intersting information. ^3^ I have returned with a lot of discoveries. Midousuji tends to sing to himself, mostly childrens songs. Lullabies, if you will. (E.g.: Singing a song about a rabbit when racing Shinkai, singing again when cycling up the mountain...) I like music as much as the next girl, but I think Midousuji's singing is therapeautic? When stressed, I sigh and huff, and when I'm bored I can sing and hum. (I wish it wasn't off-tune, though -_-) Maybe he sings because its a childish habit? (Some autistic persons have childish habits. Example: I shall be 19 in 2018 and I collect stuffed animals. Bears, bunnies, cats- you name it. I think I have at least over a dozen plush animals.) Plus, I can't recall if this is fact, but I watched the anime once more and found out that Midousuji is the youngest member in the team. I didn't think that initially. I thought he was the oldest! Each time I see him and look at his freakishly-tall body, I think he looks like bubblegum that has been stretched out. Then it hit me: he's grown up too fast. He was bullied, he fell off his bike often, his mother was very sick- Midousuji has been forced to cope with very unpleasant experiences. I believe he has tried to compensate for this and has become... a man-child. He is tall, somewhat aloof, domineering to his teammates and fiercely determined to win. possibly he sees himself as mature, but others think otherwise. It's quite a sad idea. But I think it's true. Autistic persons have varying difficulty fitting in, often in school, so in the future may become reserved and pensive or bitter and untrustworthy. I would know this. My teachers often yelled at me in primary school, so I responded with compulsive actions. (Note: I didn't know I had Asperger's back then, but I distinctly knew I was different) I'd walk out of class, draw pictures of my teachers with horns, draw my school as a prison and would openly express my hatred of them and the whole faculty. They just thought I was playing around! Luckily, I have matured a great deal. My secondary school gives a lot of support for persons with ASD, dyslexia, ADD, and other conditions. But I think Midousuji either didn't have the support or wouldn't accept the support (possibly he thought he'd look weak?), so he became want of a better word warped. He still has the body of his childhood form, but it's been stretched out. His inexplicable actions are further evidence of a possible unbalanced personality, due to the pressure he has been placed under. He terrorizes the other teams, openly expresses how he is the best (see his first appearance when he's on the podium), creeps people out and even shaved off all his hair. I think that last action was him trying to look mature? Many older men shave off their hair to look cool, so I think he had copied that style. If he hadn't been stressed, he'd look and be much more balanced. Calm, rational, happy- But enough sad stuff! I think Midousuji has great unlocked potential. \ o3o / If he opens up and controls his temper, he may be the coolest person in the world. I recall in the final few episodes how he's inspired by seeing Onada smiling. Probably Midousuji shall learn to smile in the face of stress? Who knows? But it's true; Happiness tends to be the best thing to solve stress. On that motivating note: those are all the ideas I have. '''P.S: '''What is your top favourite anime? Mine is Black Rock Shooter. And do you have a favourite manga? Mine: Tegami Bachi.